Drunk
by camteaa
Summary: Hinata gets drunk and Neji has to walk her home. Rated for the Hyugacest and I'm being safe. REVIEW. ONESHOT


Title: Drunk

Summary: Hinata gets drunk and Neji has to walk her home. Rated for the Hyuga-cest and I'm being safe. REVIEW!

Author: SweetStealer

---

Hinata Hyuga was drunk. Hinata Hyuga was very, very, very, drunk. She sat on a bar stool with Ino, Sakura and TenTen all who were as intoxicated as she was, maybe even more.

"Hey, Bartender! Another round!" Ino shouted as she drained the last of her sake.

Sakura was giggling like a little schoolgirl and everyone had tried to wake up TenTen but she was so tipsy and unimmuned to alcohol that she had concked out after the fifth drink. Ino was loud and wild, trying to get phone numbers and trying to see how many guys wanted hers.

"Wow..." Hinata murmured as she drained her fifth glass. No, no...it was officially her sixth.

The lights and the atmosphere were becomeing hazy and the feeling took some getting used to. Was it just her or did she hear rain and thunder? But whatever...why, she felt as if she was floating...higher and higher and higher...

"Hey! Let's have toast!" Sakura shouted as she locked arms with the unsuspecting Hyuga girl who fell of her chair with an 'oomph'.

"To freedom!" Ino yelled.

"To camping and survival trips!" Sakura added.

"To not having your boyfriend here!"

"To Hinata being over Naru-hic-to..."

"To bubblegum!"

"To love!"

"To life!"

"To-what haven't we cheered for...?"

"To-umm...HINATA'S SINGLE!"

"To sake!"

"To...err..."

"To...umm..."

"OH!" the both said at once and poured more sake for everyone.

"To having the boys go out some crazy camping trip for a whole week together!" the two shouted triumphantly as if they had defeated a whole army of S-Class ninja single-handedly.

Poor Hinata was caught up in it all. Suddenly, she jumped as thunder cracked through the sky and in burst five unexpected people. Ino, Sakura and Hinata looked up. The whole bar went quiet.

Naruto was wringing out his damp shirt, Shikamaru was busy muttering about how troublesome rain could be, Lee was yelling about how innovative and youthful their run through the rain was and Neji was looking pretty pissed off at his companions.

"**EH**!" the girls wondered aloud, except of course, TenTen who was out cold.

"I THOUGHT YOU ALL WENT CAMPING TO TEST YOUR SURVIVAL SKILLS!" Ino screamed.

"Boy, you're drunk. If you haven't noticed, it's raining like there's no tomorrow out side." Shikamaru muttered, shaking his head.

"But-but...that's part of surviving...!" Sakura faded in and out in her tones as she pitched foreward only to be caught by Lee.

"That's what I told them but noooo." Naruto muttered as he took Sakura from the Green Beast of Kahona and set her down in an actual booth.

"That was because **you **lost the freaking tents **and **food **and **themap **and **the _whole _pack to cut things short." Neji said irritably.

"Oh don't be hard on him!" Lee said, nudging Neji happily. "That run in the rain was very helpful for our youth! We should thank the rain!" he grinned.

Most of the people had left due to the increased noise level that the added on group was causing. There was mostly silence in the bar except for the bartender snoozing away with a glass in his hand.

Suddenly, Hinata tumbled off the bar stool and thanks to Neji's sharp eyes and quick movements, he caught her before she hit the hard concrete ground.

"How much did you give her!" he sharply asked a **VERY **drunk Ino.

Ino was standing up with the help of Shikamaru who was turning a faint red because her arms were around his neck.

"I think she had seven..." she giggled and hiccuped.

Neji shook his head and said,

"We're leaving as soon as the rain stops. Hiashi-sama will be worried enough as it is."

"WHAT _HAPPENED _TO _TENTEN_!" Lee yelled, pointing to the fast asleep weapon mistress.

"She passed out after five drinks." Sakura said in a sleepy tone as she rested her head against Naruto. He didn't seem to mind at all.

Hinata, however, did. Being in her drunken state, she thought about admitting to the world that she loved Naruto but...she spirits dropped when she turned around and there was Naruto and Sakura, making out as if there was no tomorrow. If Sakura hadn't had those eight drinks, she would have smacked the bitch outta him.

Hinata cast her eyes down and tugged on Neji's sleeve. He looked down angerily as if he expected a well earned apology but softened as soon as he saw his cousin's teary eyes and hurt looks.

"Neji-nii-san...I wanna go home." she said in a childish voice.

Neji looked out the window. The rain seemed to have stopped and only the lightening remained, flashing weakly in the distance.

"Alright." he said and began to lead her out the door.

No one seemed to notice their disappearance and that was all the better. Ino and Shikamaru could have the bill.

The night sky was clearing up and the earthen streets smelled like the fresh rain. Hinata seemed to forget Naruto and she twirled around, laughing at the stars. Neji followed behind her and caught her every time she fell.

"Hey." he said softly as she nearly gave herself a concussion by falling into the dirt.

Her pale white eyes looked at him and he softened even more. He picked her up, much to her humiliation and she rebelled.

"Nii-san I can walk by myself! I was just testing your reflexes..." she said, pouting.

'This is a whole new side of Hinata...' Neji thought, thinking of his quiet, young cousin.

"No you aren't." he said in a quiet commanding voice, holding her tightly so she wouldn't tumble right out of his arms.

There was a silence between the two. It was quietly awakward but it was also a content silence. The night air was warm and breezy. It was humid and the air still lingered with rain.

"So what did you guys talk about? Or are you so drunk you can't remember anymore?" Neji asked casually as Hinata snuggled into his chest. Neji thanked Kami for the darkness or anyone would have seen he was blushing madly.

"Stuff." was the short, quiet answer he got.

"What kind of stuff?"

"Girl stuff." she said teasingly.

"Oh."

There was another silence but this time it was broken but Hinata.

"They asked me if I was over Naruto. I said I wasn't sure. I wish I was." she said, looking up to try and read he older cousin's expression.

"Why's that?" Neji asked, curious.

"Because I'm in love with someone else." Hinata answered happily throwing her arms around her cousin.

Neji stiffened and tried to keep his voice from cracking and revealing his emotions.

"W-Who's the guy?" he asked, as casually as he could.

Unfortunatly, Hinata could easily read the nervous and jealous expression in his voice. She giggled and nuzzled her head into her cousins's neck. Neji liked the feeling. It made him feel protective and loved. Unknown to himself, he absentmindedly began to stroke her back, happy to hear her sigh in contentment.

"Who is it?" he asked again, this time, bringing his lips down upon her cheek and raining soft kisses down the side of her neck. She let out something between the soft giggle and a sigh and she pushed her neck up against his lips as if to say 'i want more...'

Neji felt the first cold drops of rain as they hit his head. Hinata looked up when he stopped kissing her. Suddenly, a burst of water came down and began to drench the two. Neji ran to the safety of a wooden bench underneath a tree. At least it wasn't thundering or lightening.

"Nii-san..." Hinata said in almost a teasing way.

Neji smirked and finally brought his lips down upon her own and kissed her fiercly. She returned his love with her own kiss and brought her hands up to his face and dragged her fingers down his cheek. Neji grabbed them and held them tightly. Suddenly, his brow furrowed and he pulled away.

"We can't do this..." he said, trailing off.

"Why?" she asked so innocently.

Her head was in his lap and she stared up at him with her big sad eyes. Neji tried to get his will to prevail. It wasn't really working.

"Well, for a number of reas-"

He was cut of by Hinata pushing herself upwards and kissing him so tenderly that he forgot what he was going to say...He slyly unzipped her jacket and pushed it off. Hinata carefully unzipped his jacket so that both of them had only two pieces of clothing separating each other: His shirt and her shirt.

"Neji..."Hinata moaned as he began to work on her neck leaving a trail of sweet bruises behind.

Neji wound his arms around her small waist and pulled him toward her. He could feel her warmth and softly kissed her neck again and worked his way up. He laid a small kiss on her forehead and one ever so softly on her delicate lips.

Hinata reached up, pulled him closer if it was possible and whispered softly in his ear,

"It was you who I was in love with."

Neji looked her in the eye and found no lies in her happy and simple eyes. He kissed her again and again until he couldn't take it any more.

"I love you." he whispered in a soft, ragged voice.

Once more, his lips captured hers and Hinata fell into complete and what felt like eternal bliss.

This wasn't the effect of the sake either.


End file.
